Something Like Blue Tulips
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: In a world where the game is chess, a pawn is a pawn. A Ron and Ginny Story. Don't like, don't read. [Oh, but it's all just a fairytale.]
1. Hold that teddy Tight

**This is to Mallory. **

**Damn you and your DracoxHarry stories which are not so surprisingly good which makes me feel even ickier about myself for reading it and therefore **_**liking**_** it. **

**But not that much!**

**So hah, a RON and Ginny story.**

**I hope you cry. **

He could just faintly remember a time before her. A time where it was just him and the stars and the clouds way up high, the rest of his family far, far away and the birds sung a soft lullaby as though nothing was wrong in the world. Nothing wrong at all.

He could remember the soft glow of his mother's skin and the beam of her face, the joy in her eyes caused by another child to come, another one (one too many), and this time a baby girl. A little sister (although he wished for a baby brother-that way, he wouldn't be the runt of the family anymore) and then, it seemed as if the birds and the skies didn't need to sing their songs and gently pat him with a whisk of fresh air because _she _became his oxygen and _she_ became his melody.

He'd watch her from afar and wonderment would stretch across his face as his mother ogled her and cooed and feed the little thing and even though he was only a year older and some change, it was as if they were lifetimes apart and he was more the wiser, observant of something so new and magnificent he couldn't help but keep a steady eye.

He was an idiot, though, and he acknowledged this.

He was far from being a genius in the wizarding world and as the years came along they proved useless in telling him otherwise. His brothers, each one having their own unique specialty made him feel like a stray dog, a mutt or black sheep in the family although his hair and grim expression from time to time would prove resemblance wherever he went.

Only did she, his little Ginny give him a reason to smile and prove useful as he helped his mum change her diapers or soon help her dress in fitting clothes (mostly hand me downs or clothes saved over from their mother's younger days), and then when he reached 10 years of age, and she, about to be 9, helped her cope with the idea of fending for herself while he went away for school.

"But I don't want you to go Ron! You heard what mum said! Harry Potter might be attending your year, and he-who-must-not-be-named must surely be around him if that!"

"Ginny…" Exasperated, Ron's voice held a hint of bemusement at his sister's worried pleas. "I'll be alright, it's _you_ that worries me, think you can handle the house and all of Dad and Mum's banter while I'm away? Or even when they go away to their Department?"

She nodded slowly, still peeved at the thought of being left alone, away from her big brother. "Will you back for the holidays?" He grinned at her and she puffed up her cheeks in resentment. "You know what? I won't miss ya, I won't miss ya at'll!"

Laughing, Ron brought his sister in for a hug before picking up his bag that was placed beside them. "Well, I'll be off then. See ya later, Gin."

"Wait!" turning around in surprise he was more shocked to find himself in a hold by his sister not too far after and with a smile he held her tight, a mere whisper of 'don't worry, I'll come back for you' stuck between their silence and then he was gone as the mere wind, tears of the lonely red headed female following after for only so far.

-

Even at night, he thinks of her. Even when his friends are joking or when a certain muggle born witch invades his sight and thoughts, the cause unknown to him, or even when the threat of their lives surround him and his friends so deathly close does he think, 'When will I see my sister again?'.

-

She holds on to her teddy and she thinks its bullocks that she is not of age to join her brother at school. Couldn't he have waited a little longer, just for her?

They should have been born as twins, she decides. They were more like it anyways, what was it called? Irish twins? Yeah, they sure had that down.

What if he finds new friends far more interesting than his bratty little sister? What if he comes home and forgets about how much he cares about her, and she of him? What if….What if…

She holds her teddy a little bit tighter.

-

He can't believe he just sacrificed his life playing _chess._

I mean, honestly, for a genius in wizard's chess he really _was_ quite stupid.

And here he is, rewarded with some measly points for the house cup after risking his neck for life as we know it and he's suppose to be happy?! _Honored_? That he helped his house win the cup?

Ah, who cares? This _is_ Ronald Weasely, he doesn't think about much else beyond what he's having for breakfast anyways.

(Well, except for how his baby sister will treat him coming home as a hero.)

He smiles.

-

She's hesitant at the door because all he's talking about his Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that, and just _who_ is this Hermione Granger?

At dinner it's not quiet because he's rambling, mouth full with mash potatoes and he's suddenly no longer the runt of the family and it feels _good_ because this is what he's always wanted, always strived for. For when you're in a family of 6 or more, (you tend to lose count from time to time) gaining recognition even in its smallest measurements is one of the biggest highlights in one's life.

But she's not smiling at him or laughing at his relay of memories and he frowns at this and frowns even more when she excuses herself quietly and dares not make eye contact with him.

Only soon after does he enter her room, a soft knock to let her know it's him and even the mumbled protest on her behalf does not dissuade him in entering and completing his objective to win her back.

"Gin…"

"Get out Ron! I don't wish to speak to you."

"Ginny…Come on girl, what's the matter?" He sighs when there's no response and stalks over to her, looming above her flatten form upon the bed in hesitance. "Is it because of me?"

Oh golly-lolly Ronald, what ever could make you think _that?_

"Just, go away." He squares his shoulders, the trademark fire headed flare of anger evident in his eyes and face and yet, as quickly as the anger came, as quickly as it dissipated upon the sight of his sobbing sister.

Muttering her name as if it was a curse or a prayer, whichever one at the moment matters not for to him, it feels as though it's both, he sits upon her bed and strokes her hair softly, whispering words of forgiveness, pleas, promises and love and soon thereafter she sits up. Red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, a swollen lip that to him, as shameful as it is, looks delectable, and from there all thoughts on her appearance ceases to exist for he feels a connection between his sister and himself far more unimaginable than he thought possible.

She's wrapping her arms around his neck now as she lowers her head, she shivering and from the looks of it she's guilty about what had just happened. He's too stunned to fully comprehend what had just happened but the kiss is inevitably going to be brought up again and the fleeting feeling has now passed and so he tucks her in, doesn't kiss her goodnight like he normally would and he walks out wondering.

_What just happened?_

And with it, he questions…how he could possibly have liked it.

-

**I think I will continue this, but not with so many chapters. It will only match how many chapters Mallory (SoulmatesDC) puts out, or one-shots with HarryxDraco. :P**

**Don't bother reviewing with hate reviews, they only increase the amount of reviews I have and that only serves to please me.**


	2. Fairytales

Oh, an update, wee. This chapter is just, well, weird. I'm going to make it smuttier next time, don't worry.

(Although sex at 12-13 might be a bit too much…)

-

It's year two now and she's finally joining the ranks of the wizarding society. She's excited, he acknowledges, and he can't help but smile a little too on her behalf and when she catches this she smiles just for him, for him and her, a secret smile.

She's just now meeting Harry Potter, formally. Stalking him and his every move is _so_ child's play so she decides to try and become one of the trios, this way, she can become friends with the enemy, the person who's captivated _her _Ron, and Momma always did say; Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

(Of course Ginny just doesn't realize that a trio means _three_ and _only_ three, but whatever, let's leave her in her own illusions and laugh from afar.)

So, she tags along, a few steps behind, she gets to know this _Hermione_ girl and as much as she hates to admit it, the girl _is_ brilliant, and she's envious because she could see why her big brother can admire someone such as she and maybe when he's not too dumb to realize, even fancy someone like Hermione, and not, _her_.

So, Ginny keeps up with her studies, she tries to make as many friends as she can-for Hermione is lacking in that department and she's looking for anything to one-up her on, and when the opportunity presents itself and there seems to be a mystery to solve, a book placed in her possession-something, she didn't know was quite evil. She dives in head first, hoping that when she resurfaces back for air, _he'll_ be waiting there.

A pat on the back, a smile to follow,

"Congrats Gin, you've won my heart."

-

But things don't go as plan.

Momma said that too and she starts to think that maybe she should start listening to that orangey red headed woman more often. For it's not _him_ who saves her but Harry freaking Potter and it's not him who's her life is indebted to, but Harry freaking glasses wearing, scar carrying Potter.

And the worst part of all?

She's in love.

She doesn't know if it's the whole emotional baggage and ordeal of almost, you know, _dying_, or that usually damsel's in distress fall utterly and inexplicably in love with the heroic knight that risks their butts off to save them, and really, she's just following protocol. Or maybe-and she doesn't want to think it twice as a possibility, but maybe, she's just looking for revenge.

Because _he_ was suppose to save her, not him, and _he_ was suppose to swoop her up into his arms, maybe quite possibly give her CPR-mouth to mouth, until he took her breath away and _he_ was suppose to be the one she fell in love with in the end, not Harry Potter.

Worst of all? _He_ was not supposed to fall in love with _her_, either.

_-_

Ginny hates fairytales.

In fact, she hates it so much she decides to stay in her room a couple of days and work on erasing all memory of such things from her consciousness.

So, when he comes in knocking politely and she calls out to him as permission to enter, she stares up at him blankly when he asks, referring to her near-death experience,

"How ya' doing?"

And she replies, although a bit unsure.

"Fine as always, why?"

And he looks as her worriedly but only for a moment before he shakes it off with a nervous laugh. "Alright, well, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here right girl?"

She nods happily, dumbly and he hesitates before leaving.

"Hey." She calls to him.

He turns and nods. "Yea, Go on."

_Intake of breath._

"Wouldn't it be nice if we lived in a world full of Dragons and Wizards and Witches?" Her eyes glow and a small serene smile graces her lips. "And you were the prince, and I-the sleeping beauty?"

He doesn't answer, for he knows not how. Instead, he walks over to her and cries a steady cry, and he holds her and sobs. "Ginny, Ginny…" over and over again, and honestly, she doesn't know why this boy whose name she can't quite remember at the moment is crying out a name she can't quite register-but, she likes the feel of his arms around her and she does find the gentle steady rhythm of his tears upon her cheek sliding down her back soothing and ever so right. So maybe, maybe she'll let him keep this way for awhile, just a little while.

After all, fairytales aren't real…

But it's nice to live in one once in awhile.

-

**Confused? So am I. **

**Anyways, remember this is insanely AU. And well, every chapter might not connect with the previous or next. I'm just doing whatever comes my way.**

**Deal with it.**

**(And for those who didn't get it, Harry Potter is, for all intensive purposes, a Fairytale. Ginny erased **_**all**_** Fairytales form her brain, get it? Got it? Good.)**


	3. Pawn

**Been awhile, so I thought I should update. **

**Don't own, yada yada. **

**-0-**

She's fire.

Her hair and eyes and the very essence of her are living embers that singe him.

It doesn't help that she flaunts around in skimpy little outfits and dances to seductive tunes when they are alone in the house and it doesn't help that he feels his pants tightening when she begs him to dance with her when he finally relents and it really doesn't help at all when she presses her body up real close to him, smiling at his perspiring form.

"We should do this again, Ron. Maybe later in the week, at night." She adds the last to be clear of her meaning and the male gulps and nods and finishes with a cracked voice of affirmation, a sign of his puberty, hers already having come.

He dreads the night to come and tries whatever which way he can to get out of the situation that has inevitably befallen upon him. His best friend Harry is no help as he snogs dear little grief ridden Cho and Hermione isn't speaking to him due to the pair of panties she happened upon in his belongings, he told her the truth, told her they were Ginny's but she refused to believe that the laundry got mixed up.

Unfortunately, he never told her that the laundry didn't get mixed up and Ginny had placed them there deliberately.

So, when his mother and father and his long list of brothers bid him goodnight as they go off to another one of their exclusions, even though they hardly have the money for such things, he whimpers in anxiety as he waves goodbye and tries to hide underneath his covers until morning rises.

The bed idea for a hiding place wasn't a very good one.

When the door creaks open loudly for it's old and wooden, and her soft pit-pat of steps glide across the floorboard, he groans in anticipation and she giggles softly and-

"Boo!" she throws his cover off and scares him half to death as he tumbles backwards to the floor-and he's fifteen! He shouldn't be afraid of some thirteen year old going on fourteen! "Got'cha I did, why, you nearly wet yourself!"

"Shut it Ginny, you shouldn't be here, just go on back up to your room and leave me be, I'm tired."

"It's only seven thirty; you seriously can't be a log, that's just rubbish." He frowns and turns his head after scrambling back up to his bed and she plops down beside him and stares openly with a grin on her face at him, awaiting a reaction.

She's given one when he yells for her to get out and she jumps off the bed with mild surprise before bending forward, hands on her knees, fiery hair dangling down beside her, and mouths words he doesn't quite get at first.

"What?"

"Not. On. Your. Life."

Here is where she jumps him, pounces on him and straddles him, he's struggling and cursing and why is his sister doing this! but the reaction is clear as she grins down happily at him. "Looks like your happy, aren't you Ron?" Another moan from him although this time it borders pleasure and then she's rubbing up and down and there's no possible way she knows exactly what's she's doing and he has to end this _now!_

"Ginny! This is wrong! Where did you even learn about all this? You're much too young for all this so get off and go back to your room you silly girl!" She stops her movements for a moment and looks down at him with crystalline eyes; it looks as though she's lifeless for a mere moment before she frowns and leans forward.

"But mom and dad do it."

"That's because they're married Gin! And Older and-and-_in love_!"

She looks up at the ceiling while sitting back, still hovering her parts over all of his that are just not ready to stop throbbing and reacting and she snaps her fingers and looks at him with a beam to her face. "Alright then, I've got it! We can go get married when I'm eighteen, that way we will be older _and_ married and then we are set!"

"No, no, it doesn't work like that, you can only marry a person of no blood relation to you, Gin, stop talking all this nonsense and go before mom and dad and George and Fred and everyone comes on home! I don't know whatever could have made you think this but-"

"Your diary."

"...what?" She sits upon him again with a little bounce and he throws his head back in a whine. Why hasn't he just taken her by the waist and tossed her overboard?

"Your diary-" "Journal." "Oh, fine, journal, if you must be so manly. I read it, you want me, I want you, and so I thought this was what I had to do."

Pale as a sheet of paper as he gawks at her and _oh_, thaaaat's why he hasn't thrown her out yet.

"We already have the love thing down, don't we?"

"Perverted lust is not love Ginny."

And then he realizes he's just extinguished that fire, for she really was in love with him as she gets up and off him and he really was in love with her as he watches her walk backwards, out the door, a small 'oh' in her wake before she turns to run.

But simple simplicities such as society morals demands such great quantity from us and Ron was always fond of chess, wanting to be a knight but always falling as a pawn, he'd never fall out of line, never stand up against something that, even though to him, _meant the world_, was in the view of others, just plain wrong.

A pawn is a pawn will forever be a pawn, and two pawns can never hope to make something out of everything if the chess board didn't see fit.


End file.
